Lost
by theblonde2243
Summary: John Watson has lost everything, his friends, his family, even Sherlock. He was once again all alone. Superwholock. ONE SHOT UNLESS WANTED TO BE CONTINUED


**An/So this is a thing I had written as a starter for a roleplay. At the moment its a one shot but if I get good feedback I may continue. **

**Don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock. **

**Takes place post Season 3 of Sherlock. Like years after it happened. After the Day of the Doctor, and for Supernatural somewhere in season 8**

Death was something John Watson has never feared. He feared losing his family and friends. Sadly, that already happened. He lost Mary, he lost Harry, and now he's lost Sherlock, Sam, Dean, Cas, the Doctor and Clara. All because of that bastard Jim Moriarty. He has ruined everything. He has taken away everything John has ever loved.

Well maybe that was his plan all along? Maybe from the moment he met everyone, Jim knew his goal wasn't to destroy anyone but John. It was to destroy the man who saved everyones lives, not save the world.

The game was never between Jim and Sherlock, it was between Jim and John. Jim's goal to get Sam to say yes was a game, but not his game. Even after the consulting criminals death he still haunted John in his nightmares. He had tried talking to Mary about it when she was alive, or to even Lestrade, but no one seemed to understand.

So now John was back to where he had started. In an empty flat with no one but himself to talk to. A small part of him blamed them for letting his best friends die. But a bigger part knew it was his fault all along.

The death that stood out the most was Castiels, most likely because he was the first to die. He had died protecting the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean died side by side moments later with their guardian angel at their feet.

The Doctor died with Clara begging him to regenerate. Apparently he had used up all of his regenerations. His last words stung the surviving group, Clara so much, she attacked Jim, but she was no match against him.

Sherlock-John could barely think, much less say the name. He didn't seem real anymore. He seemed like an illusion John had made up to make him feel like he actually had a true friend in the world that cares. He was such an ass.

And he died being an ass too. He was trying to trick Jim into letting them live saying the others deaths didn't mean a thing. Of course it did mean something to him, because he had told Jim to stab him. The git had told his worst enemy to stab him in the stomach.

No one, except for a few close friends, seemed to believe him when he told everyone about their deaths. From what he heard Lestrade hasn't left his home in a week, Garth and Kevin were looking for revenge, and for all he knew, everyone who has worked with either the Doctor or Clara doesn't know anything happened at all. At least there will be past them coming and going from time to time, but even so, they'll figure out their time is coming near. He couldn't help but blame himself more for not doing more to prevent this.

John sometimes asked himself why he was still alive. That wound he had was enough to kill him? Death himself had told him his days were numbered. Did God want him to suffer?

Of course not, John knew that even though God was a dick but he did what he thought was right.

He got rid of the source of trouble that has killed more than saved.

But what God doesn't know is that he has killed yet another innocent man he had wanted to survive. Death said his days were numbered, and he has never been so right.

John Watson's last thoughts were self loathing.

Maybe if he had talked the Doctor out of taking Moriarty back into time, this wouldn't have happened.

But it did.

Lestrade was the one who found his body. John Watson had shot himself in the head. He was clinging one of Sherlock's old scarfs and his cell phone. One of the police officers had taken them from him. John Watson had updated his blog one last time.

_This is my Letter_

_Here's the story how the great Sherlock Holmes, Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel, Clara Oswald, and Doctor, made their last stand._


End file.
